


tendou's cupid

by miracle_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: Kiyoom’s very much aware that he's subtle at best when it comes to affection — and Tendou deserves all the love in the world.Valentine's day.He's definitely going to make it special.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Valentendou Week





	tendou's cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Valentendou Week Day 3 Entry!

Sakusa Kiyoomi is never really a romantic guy. Most of all the first impressions he gets are accurate, with only a few that are a miss— like the fact that he’s emotionless, a neat freak, when he isn’t. Kiyoomi rarely shows emotions and hates dirt, that much is sure, but that doesn't mean that he isn't capable of feeling emotions or anything of that sort. He just doesn't express it… or rather, expressing what he feels has never been something that he’s good at ever since.

Tendou Satori is one of the few people who knew that and the only person who didn’t have that as a first impression for Kiyoomi. Weird thing is, when Kiyoomi asked what was Tendou's first impression about him, the boy straight up said _"I honestly thought you were a really respectable, strong guy. I was right!"_

And well, that was enough for Kiyoomi to confirm that he’s in love. Yes, _in_ _love_ because he is a normal human being with _feelings_. His denial stage with his attraction towards Tendou was brief, everything about him from body to soul was perfect that Kiyoomi didn't have to waste time denying that he’s already in deep.

Kiyoomi hates that about himself. What if his inability to express his emotions makes his boyfriend feel unloved? Kiyoom’s very much aware that he's subtle at best when it comes to affection — and Tendou deserves all the love in the world.

Valentine's day.

He's _definitely_ going to make it special.

  
  
  
  
  


"Semi-semi, can you taste this please?" Tendou says, placing his newly mixed special flavored chocolate on a plate.

"Why else would I be here?" Semi replies.

Tendou loved his job. More than anything. He loves his job as much as he loved volleyball back in highschool and when he does something that he loves, Tendou never fails to deliver. Semi and Osamu, his best friends, are currently at his store right now as taste testers. And at times when they're asked to do so, they take it very seriously because Tendou takes their comments and suggestions into consideration so he'd know what to fix if something tastes off.

"Where's mine!" Osamu complains, a playful pout presented on his face.

“Wait up, you big baby.” Tendou rolls his eyes but is smiling as he prepares a plate for Osamu. He was currently coming up with a new product for his shop. Valentine’s day is coming soon and he was getting ready because it’ll definitely be a busy day for his business.

“I thought you fucking hated heart-shaped chocolates?” Semi asks as he examines the piece before him. It was a simple looking piece of chocolate, glazed with shiny red coating. Osamu glances at it before looking over what Tendou was preparing to see if they were the same and hums in quiet approval. It looks more than appetizing, to say the least.

"You said they were cliché."

Tendou carries the plate to where Osamu and Semi were perched at. He then stops beside where Osamu was seated before saying, “Excuse me.” The black-haired boy then inched away from the table to give Tendou space to sit on his lap.

Yes, this was a regular occurrence. Their relationship has already passed the complaining stage so Osamu got used to it no matter how much it made his legs numb.

“I do,” Tendou answers, “But there’s no harm in trying. ‘Sides, almost everyone we knew from highschool are couples now, I’m a hundred percent sure they’ll buy here,” he continues, pertaining to the people they got to know when volleyball linked them altogether.

“Try it, it’s not _just_ a heart chocolate.” Tendou then snatched a piece from Osamu’s plate, abruptly shoving it into the boy’s mouth using his gloved hands.

Osamu’s complaints melted away as the familiar taste of milk chocolate touched his tongue, then a tangy taste of strawberries came kicking and it weirdly tasted amazing with the salted caramel layered on a single piece. There was also a crunch of graham crackers sitting under the rest of it. Tendou made a red velvet-inspired type of chocolate to serve as the red coating.

“Oh.” Osamu’s eyes widened as soon as the burst of flavors exploded in his mouth. _It was definitely not just your usual heart shaped chocolate._

“Oh my fucking god.” Semi swears under his breath.

“ _That_ is an accurate comment there, Eita.” Osamu nods, savoring the remnants of the chocolate inside his mouth.

“I honestly don't know what to say. This is both crazy and perfect,” Semi comments in all honesty, popping the last piece into his mouth, nodding in approval.

Tendou smiles proudly and turns his head to Osamu behind him, “You?”

“I don’t like how there’s only two.” The boy replies and they all chuckled.

"Thank you very much." Tendou smiles proudly.

Tendou had been planning and writing about this product for a long time. It might not look like it, but he’s the type of chef who usually brings a pocket notebook with him everywhere, just in case an idea comes up out of the blue. Incorporating different flavors into one thing was never a trip to the park and he went through a lot of trial and errors, fortunate he has both Semi and Osamu to consume his scraps. It wasn’t everyday that he could freely innovate and experiment on desserts since he’s already busy being an owner and a chef.

So saying this whole effort of working on a single product just for this year’s Valentine’s day was bullshit. He had intentions other than business and that involves his boyfriend.

Chocolates, strawberries, caramels, and crackers. Those were all Sakusa Kiyoomi’s favorites. Tendou worked his ass off to adjust all the flavors to achieve the perfect blend.

Kiyoomi didn’t like gifts. And no it’s not just him being humble. He genuinely wasn't fond of material gifts in general. He’d appreciate anything given to him, but he prefers to receive none. Tendou, being an overly giving person, felt troubled at first but somewhere down the line, he came to realize that Kiyoomi doesn’t hate being subjected to the deeds of effort.

Rather, it makes him adorably flustered.

Tendou clearly remembers when he flew from Italy to Japan to surprise his boyfriend at MSBY’s final match of the season. He could never forget how Kiyoomi looked. Cheeks were dusted pretty pink, eyes glistening with tears, lower lip trembling and looking like he didn’t know what to do first— whether to run and hug Tendou, cry or remain calm to pretend that he wasn’t taken by surprise at all.

He ended up standing there frozen, a stray tear managing to escape and saying,”I love you,” unconsciously, surprising his teammates, Tendou and Kiyoomi himself.

Kiyoomi didn’t regret it though nor did he feel embarrassed about doing what he did because the endearing expression that made itself present on Tendou's face was worth it. He wouldn’t mind saying it repeatedly if it meant seeing that expression again.

“I’ll name these, Komi Chocolates.” Tendou smiles to himself, leaning back to settle himself on his best friend’s chest. Osamu instinctively wraps his arms around Tendou’s waist, tilting his head in curiosity to what Tendou had just said.

“Komi?” Osamu asked.

“Those are my baby’s favorites in one so, Kokoro _(heart)_ and Omi. Komi Chocolates!” It wasn’t seconds later until Tendou was pushed off of Osamu’s lap, hearing such cheesy things had always ticked both Osamu and Semi off. He's left stumbling on his feet, grabbing on the nearest counter to prevent himself from hitting the ground while laughing.

“What the fuck.” Semi cringes.

“It’s catchy!” Tendou defends himself, laughing, “Imagine saying— 'a box of Komi please.' That is so cute, I am not accepting any kind of hate.” The red-head sticks his tongue out at the two.

“Whatever, you corny damn matchstick.” Semi snaps while Osamu fake wretches. Tendou laughs unbothered, he’ll still name them Komi anyway,

“And since when did you ever call Kiyoomi ‘baby’?” Osamu asks, scrunching up his nose in disdain.

“Oho? Samu-samu? You wanna know?” Tendou then grins, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MIYA DON’T ASK HIM THAT. AND _YOU—_ DON’T ANSWER,” Semi exclaims, throwing both Osamu and Tendou some crumpled papers of discarded recipes scattered all over Tendou’s kitchen. The red-head only laughs hysterically, running to hide at the kitchen counter. It was hilarious whenever his best friends got disgusted by his and Kiyoomi’s lovey-dovey stories.

“Omi-kun actually calls me that too! He’ll go, _‘Oh baby—’_ ” Tendou then faked exaggerated moans to spite his beloved friends.

Osamu covered his ears while Semi— Well, Semi straight up walked out of the shop.

  
  
  
  
  


Kiyoomi breathes, “Miya-san—”

_“Kiyoomi? I told you to call me Osamu.”_

“Oh okay, Osamu-san…” Kiyoomi continues over the phone.

_“Yes? It’s a surprise to see you call. How may I be of help?”_

"Can you come over?"

It was a week before Valentine’s day. Kiyoomi knew he said he was going to make it special for Tendou, but literally, he doesn’t know what to do. He tried calling fancy restaurants but as expected, they were all fully-booked by who knows if they’re really in love– couples.

_That’s just Kiyoomi being bitter._

He hasn’t prepared anything but at least his schedule went along with everything, he’s free for the next following days until Valentine’s day. Tendou was also busy with work at the shop so Kiyoomi was free to plan any sort of surprises— if only he knew how to.

So this needs a call for help.

Anything just to let Tendou know that he's loved. A lot. He’s willing to compete with anyone over who loves Tendou the most, that includes even Tendou’s parents.

  
  
  
  


**Valentines Day**

“Omimi, my loovee. I’m home! You have no idea, the shop was so crowded. And just as I thought! Every volleyball player we know bought something in my store. It’s funny how everyone’s all coupled up like you and me— oh…" Tendou’s uncontrollable habit of blabbering about his day as soon as he got home was cut off when he was suddenly shot by what seems like an arrow heart plushie.

The soft toy bumped lightly into his chest and bounced, falling on the floor. His eyes followed it then he looked up at the sound of a voice.

"Did you fall for me?” Kiyoomi then appeared from the view, wearing a _tunic…?_

“Oh my god…” Tendou’s eyes widened, he felt conflicted whether to find Kiyoomi hot or laugh at his adorableness.

“This wasn’t my idea… but I guess it’s not so bad?” Kiyoomi pouts, looking over his outfit. When he asked Osamu to come over, there were two of him who came. In short, the idea of dressing up was Atsumu’s contribution. It was a really dumb idea, but Kiyoomi thought maybe it wouldn’t be a harm to try.

The tunic hangs loosely on one shoulder, with the other exposing his perfectly chiseled biceps and a little bit of his chest.

“Omimi, you look cute and stunning at the same time…” Tendou looks at him fondly before letting out a hearty laugh.

_He’s so beautiful._ Kiyoomi smiles to himself, he’d pay millions just to see that smile.

Tendou, still laughing, bends down to collect the fallen heart arrow plush toy and throws it back to its cupid.

“Did it work too?” Tendou smiles cheekily and Kiyoomi’s worries are now blown away in the air.

“Very much.” Kiyoomi opens his arms and Tendou gladly walks over him and sinks himself into that familiar warm embrace. Tendou encircles one arm around Kiyoomi's waist, the other crawling on the skin of his back where the tunic fails to cover.

“I didn’t know Mr. Cupid was _this_ sexy.” Tendou teasingly whispers, resting his cheek on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. As someone who owns a chocolate shop, Valentine's day was hectic. It’s a mystery how Kiyoomi manages to remove all of that pent up exhaustion with just one embrace.

“Hmm, this costume idea was really stupid but I knew you’d like it.” Kiyoomi presses a kiss on his beloved's temple.

“Very,” Tendou replies, imitating his boyfriend’s answer earlier while eyes happily admiring how refined Kiyoomi’s built looks like in the costume.

"Wait, hold a cupid pose for me." Tendou inches away from Kiyoomi a little, taking his phone out of his pocket. Kiyoomi just stood there awkwardly, holding the arrow heart. Tendou was giggling while taking a picture before putting his phone away and sinking back into Kiyoomi's arms.

“This is so out of character of you, thank you Mimi-kun.” Tendou plants a peck on Kiyoomi’s shoulder.

Much to Tendou’s dismay, Kiyoomi released him from the hug, putting on a shirt before asking, “Dinner?” Tendou nodded.

“I’m just gonna go get changed.” Tendou started unbuttoning his chef’s uniform. It was kind of tempting on Kiyoomi’s part but he has plans. He’s not going to ruin everything he prepared just because he’s some thirsty fuck so he immediately looked away before his eyes lands on his lover's skin and his plans fall into deep shit.

_Although having sex doesn't mean it was a complete fail, right?_

_Stop it, Kiyoomi._

Tendou went to his and Kiyoomi’s shared room to change into comfortable clothes. He doesn’t have any dirt or stains on his uniform, which explains why Kiyoomi allows Tendou to hug him even when he comes from outdoors. It didn’t take long for him to change, he was still giddy about his boyfriend dressing up so his smile didn’t fade.

Tendou exits the room and heads straight to their dining room.

“Omimi, what’s for dinner?—” Tendou gasps animatedly as he sees their dining table filled with various types of dishes.

“Happy Valentine’s day, _love_.” Kiyoomi nervously smiles.

“Oh my god— wait did you just call me love? Wait holy shit did you cook all day?! Wait… you did all of this for me?” Tendou didn’t know what to say first. This was the first time, the very first time, Kiyoomi has surprised him with something like this since they started dating 4 years ago.

There was a whole feast on the table. Kiyoomi's a decent cook but he is by no means a great one, certainly not good enough to prepare a feast as grand as this— considering how the man is actually lazy when it comes to cooking.

“Uhm… We’ve been together for a long time and I know I’m not really good at expressing things. I just wanted to do something that would maybe remind you that I love you the most?” Kiyoomi usually speaks in low rumbles and monotones which could sometimes lead to misunderstandings but Tendou knew him like the back of his hand and he could hear the sincerity laden in his voice.

Tendou's smile grew impossibly bigger, “Omi, I never forgot...”

“I love you the most too.” The red-head walks towards his beloved and leans closer to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Kiyoomi furrows his eyebrows and Tendou laughs.

“I did! Before leaving work.”

They settled down beside each other. Kiyoomi demands them to be as close as possible. Yes, he could be clingy too because he’s like any normal human being. They muttered their thanks to the food before proceeding.

“Wow, I don’t even know where to start.” Tendou’s stomach grumbled at the sight of the food before them.

“Let me guess, Osamu came here to teach you how to cook and you asked Semi what to cook?”

“How did you…”

“These are my favorites. The last time I ate some of these dishes was back in highschool so you wouldn't know. Semi would remember, while Osamu's a chef but he wouldn’t remember even his Atsumu's birthday.” Tendou says.

“But they’re twins—”

“Exactly.”

Tendou reaches for the tempura first and Kiyoomi watches him take a tentative bite. Tendou’s eyes widens in appreciation, humming and nodding at Kiyoomi in approval. It was amazing how he could make such expressions. Watching him eat felt like watching your favorite TV show.

“I love you.” It was the same case, the same feeling Kiyoomi felt when Tendou surprised him in his match. Unconsciously speaking, his mouth having a brain of its own, letting out his emotions on his behalf. Tendou pauses, looks at him, eyes wide open in surprise with a shrimp’s tail hanging in between his lips.

Kiyoomi was looking at him so fondly.

_Who knew Kiyoomi would fall this hard for someone?_

Tendou pinches the shrimp’s tail using his chopsticks and pulls it off.

“I love you,” He replies, mouth full.

In a snap, Kiyoomi turned serious, “Don’t talk, keep eating. Eat lots.” Then he began piling Tendou’s plate with all the dishes he made. Tendou didn’t mind, he’s gonna eat all of it and swallow all of Kiyoomi’s love.

The couple ate in peace, enjoying their simple Valentine’s date. Tendou didn’t expect them to celebrate much considering he’s busy that day so Kiyoom’s surprise was very much appreciated and this day will have a special place in his heart.

“I expected a lot of familiar faces to come by the shop but I also thought it was weird,” Tendou says. They have already finished dining and are now idly chatting while enjoying a bottle of wine. Kiyoomi had his hand resting comfortably on his boyfriend’s lap. They were sitting closer now, chairs intact and limbs touching.

“Weird because of the coincidence or weird because everyone’s gay?” Kiyoomi replies.

“...Hmm, well, both. I think we’re still the most surprising couple, though.”

“I think Ushijima-san and Iwaizumi-san are the most but I get your point.”

“Right?! Even I, as his bestie, was shocked!” Tendou lazily slouches on the chair, neck resting on Kiyoomi’s arm.

“Thanks to him though… that I met you.” Ushijima is their common friend and the person who pulled them together.

“You’re so cheesy Omimi! Who ‘re you? Bring back my boyfriend.” Tendou jokes while the two of them laugh.

“I know I'm not that sweet or the affectionate type and even now I'm still surprised you chose to stay with me despite that. I also know that you have long accepted this part of me but I, personally, I hate it. I mean— _you're amazing_. Even now, I'm worried that you sometimes feel neglected. Realizing now, doing these things isn't so hard at all. I wish I did it sooner but I'll just keep on trying to make sure you don't forget that you're loved… a lot. ” Kiyoomi explains as he plays with his fingers.

“Mimi-kun, I don’t think you have ever made me feel unloved. You don’t have to say it, express it or whatever. Don't change. I appreciate it though, a lot, but I’m not called guess monster for no reason. And I could tell that apparently, you want to kiss me right now.”

Kiyoomi knitted his eyebrows and froze.

_Damn, he is right._

Instead of validating that guess by words, Kiyoomi leans in to connect their lips. Tendou was smiling as Kiyoomi kissed him. He tilts his head to deepen it, and Tendou uses their position to brush his tongue against Kiyoomi’s lower lip. Their tongues were stained with the sweet taste of the wine. There was an overwhelming feeling inside Tendou, Kiyoomi had just made him and his day so happy. Kiyoomi melted into his lover’s lips, they just ate and he normally would've felt disgusted but he felt the exact opposite of that. He wanted to stay there, kissing the man who has made a mess of him and his whole personality.

“Oh wait hold on—” Tendou pulls away, quite disappointing on the black-haired boy’s part.

Tendou then stands up and sprints to their bedroom while Kiyoomi huffs to himself and waits.

It took about a minute until Tendou came back to the dining room, an excited smile plastered on his face and his hands hidden behind him.

“What’s that?” Kiyoomi asks as Tendou walks toward him.

“This was the best-seller today. I made it, named it, especially for the love of my life.” Tendou shoves Kiyoomi’s legs that were crossed before settling himself on his boyfriend’s lap, facing him. He then reveals an elegant golden box to Kiyoomi.

“What’s this?” The black-haired took the box and held it like it was so delicate and would break easily.

“Open it!” Tendou looks at him, filled with excitement.

Kiyoomi was worried that he might not end up liking the gift, which will pose a problem for him because he'd be caught right in the middle of a situation he had no idea how to get out of. He didn’t want to disappoint Tendou who had anticipation written all over his face. He carefully pulls on the black ribbon tied around the box, a part of him trying to guess what was inside. _Perfume, maybe?_

Kiyoomi finally opens the box and is met by the sight of 8 glossy pieces of red chocolate hearts.

“Chocolates… Did you make this?” Kiyoomi looks over Tendou. His reaction might’ve seemed underwhelming but Tendou could read the look on his face.

“Of course! Do you think I’d ever buy from someone else?” Tendou took a piece of the chocolate. Kiyoomi’s eyes follow the movement of his long slender fingers, his eyes glued there even as Tendou took the chocolate to his thin yet pretty lips, giving it one sweet kiss before offering it to Kiyoomi to bite. At this point, Kiyomi’s brain short circuits without realizing; his lips automatically part and he hums as his tongue meets the taste of the chocolate.

_Oh wow…_

Kiyoomi was at loss for words. There was so much going on with all the flavors. The fact that Tendou gave him chocolates, that he made this for Kiyoomi, and how absolutely impressive it tastes like, filled Kiyoomi with unexplainable joy. He couldn't believe his _own boyfriend_ was this skilled. His shop should be internationally acknowledged by now.

Tendou didn't need to hear any comments. He was content with watching his beloved eat contentedly.

The black-haired boy doesn't say anything else. He couldn't find the right words to explain how he loves it so he settled for putting the box of delicacies away, placing it on the table before standing up. He turns back to Tendou and pulls him up with enough force before sweeping him off his chair. The red-head yelps, chuckling as Kiyoomi carries him like a bride and connects their lips silently to share the remaining taste of the chocolate.

Kiyoomi doesn't pull away as he walks towards their bedroom. He didn't need to, he knew every corner of their house by memory.

There's going to be a lot more _love_ for Kiyoomi to _express_ tonight.


End file.
